


let me in from the rain, don't you let me go again, let the water run down my face

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Darkness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: David Rossi tends to trigger himself, re-reading his own notes, looking at pictures of the victims, killers, crime scenes and either ends up crying on a park bench not far from home or in the shower, sitting on the floor and letting the water that has long run cold wash over him, feeling guilty for things he isn't responsible for in the very least.





	let me in from the rain, don't you let me go again, let the water run down my face

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 4x15 (I guess).

David Rossi tends to trigger himself, re-reading his own notes, looking at pictures of the victims, killers, crime scenes and either ends up crying on a park bench not far from home or in the shower, sitting on the floor and letting the water that has long run cold wash over him, feeling guilty for things he isn't responsible for in the very least.

Hotch always takes a while to find him, having got caught up in work for too long once again, but with knowing that there is someone at home, waiting for him, makes him yearn enough for that warm body in his bed so he manages to get home most of the nights, and he always finds him.

Sits next to him in the dark four hours, until he takes him home and makes gentle love to him with the lights out, whispering reassurances and endearments into Dave's heated skin and kissing his tears away.

Crouches down next to him, not bothering if his suit is soaking wet by the time he has pushed Rossi's wet hair out of his eyes, reaches out to turn the water warm again, strips down to his underwear and steps up into the shower as well, helping Rossi to his feet. Washes him quickly and efficiently, turns the water down and wraps his boyfriend tight into a towel, leading him to the bed, and cuddling with him, whispering I love you's and sweet nothings in his hair until he falls asleep.


End file.
